I Want A Mom
by SasstridHaddork
Summary: All Hiccup really wants is a mom.


**HTTYD2 Spoilers. Don't read if you haven't seen the movie yet!  
this is my first fanfic, and my first attempt at a songfic. I hope I did okay? Thank Rugrats in Paris for the inspiration! Lol**

**I don't own HTTYD or the song I Want A Mom.**

**I Want A Mom**

_I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will make it all better  
I want a mom that will last forever  
I want a mom that will love me whatever_

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III never got to experience what it felt like to have a mom. He never got to experience all the love that can come from having a mother. He only knows the looks of disappoint, the feeling of being unloved by his only parent.

He would walk through the village, seeing all the other kids and teens with their mothers. Shopping, eating, just having a normal conversation.

What does a conversation with a mother even feel like?

Hiccup wouldn't know.

_I want a mom to take my hand,  
and make me feel like a holiday.  
A mom to tuck me in at night,  
and chase the monsters away._

I want a mom that'll read me stories,  
and sing a lullaby.  
And if I have a bad dream,  
to hold me when I cry.

Hiccup would wake up in the middle of the night as a kid from a nightmare. A reoccurring one at that. He would walk out of his room and head to his fathers. Maybe he would actually pay attention to him for once?

Little Hiccup Haddock made his way to his dads room, shaking the big mans shoulder.

Stoick opened his eyes, staring at his son.

Hiccup had told him about the nightmare, how scared he was to go back to sleep until he knew it was safe. All he wanted was to be comforted, to have his father, _maybe, _make sure his room was safe from monsters so he could go back to sleep.

Stoick just waved it off, telling him that he's a viking and that they're scared of nothing.

Hiccup trudged his way back to his room, curling up under his covers, the images of his nightmare flashing before his eyes.

Where was his mother when he needed her?

_Oh, I want a mom that will last forever.  
__I want a mom that will make it all better.  
__I want a mom that will last forever.  
__I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever._

Twenty year old Hiccup took off on Toothless.

Disobeying his father was always something he did, but he never realized it would lead to finding his mother. His mother would had been presumed dead for _twenty_ years.

He felt many things. Anger, excitement, confusion. Why would she stay away for twenty years?

When she first hugged him, he felt like he was on top of the world. He finally has the mother he always wanted, and he was going to get her to come home with him. He was finally going to get to talk to his mother about his problems, about life. He would finally get to understand what it's like to have a mother's love.

_When she says to me, she will always be there_  
_To watch and protect me I don't have to be scared_  
_Oh, and when she says to me I will always love you_  
_I won't need to worry 'cause I know that it's true_

Hiccup didn't know this day was going to come so soon. He had just gotten his family back together. He just got his mom back. Him and his dad were finally on good terms. Why did this have to happen to them?

Lucky for him, Valka was there for him. She promised to protect him, to always love him, and to always be there for him.

Is this what it feels like to have a mothers love?

_I want a mom when I get lonely_  
_Who will take the time to play_  
_A mom who can be a friend and a rainbow when it's gray_  
_I want a mom to read me stories_  
_And sing a lullaby_  
_And if I have a bad dream, to hold me when I cry._

_Oh, I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom that will make it all better.  
I want a mom that will last forever.  
I want a mom that will love me whatever, forever._

Hiccup was finally at peace. Sure, he misses his dad more than anything, but he has the best mom anyone could ask for.

After years of not knowing what it was like to have a mom, of not knowing what it was like to be loved and protected by a mom, he finally gets to experience it.

_I want a mom._


End file.
